Tricking the Devil
by Too Lazy
Summary: Crime doesn’t pay unless you're Con Artist Capt. Jack Sparrow & Elizabeth Swann. However, stealing from the Devil is never a smart move. So to stay alive and to stay out of prison they have to out fox Interpol, crime bosses, exlovers and a huge fan base.
1. Prologue: A Grand Get Away

Tricking the Devil

Prologue: A Grand Get Away

_Hello again (dodges all manor of objects flung) Yes it is another J/E fic and I don't care what you think (dodges the rotten fruit thrown). I happen to think they would have made a better couple then W/E but that's just me…_

_Before I end this rant and let you read my failed attempt of a writing I am looking for a beta for this fic. If you are interested in helping please let me know…_

_Anyway please enjoy and **review**_

**Who ever said Crime doesn't pay never met Con Artist Capt. Jack Sparrow and Identity Thief Elizabeth Swann… together these two could charm the devil out of his soul but robbing from Hector Barbossa is never a good idea.**

* * *

It was a chilly October morning; winds whipped harshly and stirred anyone or anything in its path. Thick, bulgy silver-grey clouds took over the sky bringing with them a promise of much rain. However, this bleak weather would not stop Detective James Norrington from enjoying a monumental moment of his career. Nor would the weather stop the crowds of reporters and civilians from gathering in front of the main entrance of the small police station of a Paris precinct.

Detective Norrington watched as several uniformed officers kept the ever growing crowd from becoming too rowdy and blocking the front entrance to the police station from persistent reporters. Norington also watched as some of the more lucid reporters took places closest to the stairs where he stood in stony silence. The many reporters were busily testing out their equipment, receiving orders from their various stations to perform or just primping their faces to perfection.

Norrington checked his watch, _only a little bit longer, _he thought gleefully. Norrington returned his attention to the scene before him.

The crowd that stood behind the reporters and police were energetic at best. Most of the crowd was young and some wore clothes that most mothers of the world would highly disapprove of; chains, mini skirts, baggy and/or ripped pants, multi-colored hair and piercings in other places then ears, tattoos and an array of leather coats. Some of the crowd wore more formal clothes consisting of T-shirts and jeans; most of the former dressed also wore glasses and carried laptops. They were busily typing away or talking with people of the leather clad group.

All in all, the entrance way into the police station was a buzz with excitement. Had a person passed who did not know what the gathering was for, they might have surmised a famous celebrity was to arrive; that person would have been half right.

Detective Norrington's emerald colored eyes lit up the way a child's does on Christmas morning. A black police van pulled up to the front of the station, the crowd stirred restlessly and the reporters shot off in different directions. Some took shots of the van, others of Detective Norrington and his smug look; other reporters took focus on the crowd, all the while shouting questions to the people and to Norrington. The energy had turned chaotic, Norrington was slightly disgusted.

Detective Norrington walked down the front steps with confidence followed by four other offices in the regulation blue and black police uniforms. Pushing back the reporters all five of them walked proudly to the parked van.

Two of the officers stood in front of the van's rear doors, taking out their issued guns and took an aiming stance. Detective Norrington stood imposing between the two aiming officers. The other two each flanked a rear doors, nodded to each other slightly and in a dramatic movement opened the doors.

Detective Norrinton stepped closer to the van; his eyes had now become vacant of the excited gleam.

Inside the back of the van was a chubby officer know as Mullroy, handcuffed and gagged. Reporters instantly began to imform this news to the masses watching at home.

Mullroy's eyes kept going back and forth to the front of the van, while mumbling something unintelligible words to the ever eager for a story press and to Norrington.

Norrington understanding the meaning of Mullroy's eye signal quickly pushed his way past the cameramen and photographers to the driver's side of the van. Detective Norringtons' eyes narrowed and his breathing quickened.

The driver was a skinny long haired man known as Murrtog. He was also gagged and his hands were handcuffed to the steering wheel which although held him in place allowed him to drive.

Detective Norrington noticed that Murrtog's head bobbing up and down to his own blue police shirt; a note had been pinned to the pocket. Detective Norrington felt a familiar rage begin to boil with him.

With more force then what was necessary Norrington opened the driver side door and ripped the note from Murrtog's shirt with out ceremony. Norrington's hands began to shake with repressed anger.

There were two types of writing on the note. One was a slightly drunken scrawl the other of elegant penmanship. The drunken scrawl appeared first.

_Dear Norrington,_

_Thought you had us didn't you mate?_

_I bet you had a nice cell waiting for us, sorry to disappoint you (though not really). Myself and the lady decided to go someplace nicer for our holidays…oh and thank you for getting us back into Paris, would of have a hard time of it by our selves._

The second writing appeared.

_James, we wish you the best of luck, and hope that when and if we return to Paris, the next chase will be as fun as this one was. By the way sorry for killing you on paper must have been hard to bring you back. Look to the mail from time to time._

_Nice try mate/Till next time,_

_CJS/ES_

Reporters scrambled around Detective Norrington to get a shot of the letter, others went for shots of the gagged officers who were still not yet untied and some took pictures of the civilian crowed who had become rowdy and were cheering at another grand escape of Captain Jack Sparrow and his girlfriend Elizabeth Swann.

All the while Norrington could only think how he had wasted a year and a half of his life only to have Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth Swann escape again. It was quite amazing how time flew when those two criminals were around. After punching the side of the driver door and leaving a dent, Detective Norrington fought his way to the police station and to his office ignoring the questions of anyone who asked them.

He had a lot to think about.

However, while Detective Norrington and the crowd had been gathering and waiting for their supposed arrival two things had happen.

First Captain Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth Swann had cleared out a few accounts of a local Paris Bank and put the money safely into a Swiss account. Second they had gotten a make over to hide their famous faces while they were on a flight to the Caribbean. At the moment the two were in first class drinking some champagne (much to Jack's displeasure) watching some sappy romantic movie that makes the male species of the earth want to sleep. Although Elizabeth was far from sleepy as she watched.

The moment of the meeting between the two _'soul mates'_ Elizabeth turned to Jack; a look of contentment over her features.

"Jack, do you remember how we met?" Elizabeth asked Jack and Jack who was trying to sip the champagne without making a face at it turned to her for a second before giving her an answer.

"Course I do woman!" Jack started to gulp down the drink. Elizabeth eyed him suspiciously.

"Then how and where did we meet Jack?" She sat up straight and crossed her arms over her chest. Jack looked out the window and shrunk a bit in his seat avoiding Elizabeth's stare. Elizabeth turned her attention back to the movie and Jack smirked slightly, he knew when and where they met he was just playing with her. At the moment he was reliving the entire thing in his off-balanced mind.

And here is where it all starts. 


	2. Chapter One: Almost Two Years Ago

Tricking the Devil:Chapter One  
**Here it is chapters two please enjoy and review….I love a good rhyme**

* * *

Joshamee Gibbs was an old man, not geriatrics old but, old because he hated anything complicated and loved a set routine. His own routine which had varied very little over the past 15 years went like so: Get up, drink, get to the office, drink, and help protégé set up for whatever con they were doing, drink, follow through on the plan, drink, con some punk college kids, drink and go to bed.

It was a set routine that had worked for him for years. So when his protégé/partner for the last nine years told him of the mother of all _'billions of things could go wrong'_ plans he practically choked on his rum.

"Absolutely bloody not Jack, no way in the seven hells!" Gibbs whispered harshly as he wiped the few drips of stray rum from his lips.

"Actually there are nine levels of hell and why bloody not?" Jack answered back as he took a drink of rum his favorite drink. Jack's dark brown eyes were alive with a mischievous gleam.

"Jack, I'm an old man." Gibbs began wearily "I got this way from not taking fool hardy chances." Gibbs said as he sat back in his chair and poured himself another shot of rum.

"Gibbs mate you said you were looking to retire, this job could mean that." Jack persisted sitting abruptly in his seat.

"Jack this is a fool's errand." Gibbs said shaking his head slightly, his own voice grave.

"Then it's a very good thing I'm not a fool then aye." Jack responded tartly he was a tiny bit insulted Gibbs did not think him capable of doing the job.

Captain Jack Sparrow had been stealing since he was he was old enough to crawl. He had been caught in his early years but never once convicted or sent to jail, lady luck as Jack thought seemed to favor him.

He had learned the art of the con on his own by the time he was sixteen by picking up the fact he could lie and act very well when an opportune moment presented itself. Thinking to take his act on the road Jack at the age of seventeen joined the British Navy and quickly bribed and blackmailed his way to captain before he was caught by special intelligence and dishonorably discharged.

It was Gibbs who had caught Jack and he too was a con artist; seeing the potential Jack had decided to take him under his wing and that was almost nine years ago. Gibbs looked at Jack, a wave of nostalgia came over him, Jack still looked young, he was only twenty-nine yet Gibbs was now an old man, funny how time seemed to fly, but back to the topic at hand.

"Hector Barbbosa is not a man to suffer fools or to strike a bargain with them." Gibbs said looking solemn.

"What, you don't think you can do this?" Jack asked taking out a cigarette case from his pocket and a lighter. He quickly lit one and took a deep drag.

Gibbs took a deep sigh; Jack was right he was looking to retire and settle down some place warm with ever flowing alcohol, the job could mean that. However, it could also mean their lives if any part of the job went wrong. Then again this job could be one for the history books: the pros out weighed the cons and Gibbs shrugged.

"All right I'll do it but it is my final job you hear?" Gibbs held up his arm to attract the attention of a passing waitress. Whisky is what he wanted now after all it was going to take a lot of nerve to pull this con off.

The two were about to discuss the details of the venture and Jack Sparrow former Captain of the special ops team of Great Britain, and one of them most dishonest men alive smiled charmingly.

* * *

Not far from where Gibbs and Jack were drinking there was a condominium complex about eight miles away. It was completely modern and contemporary which was a nice way of explaining it was very, _very_ expensive. Of the fifty who lived their only one person owned their place. Her name was Elizabeth Swann and she was a waitress.

One might wonder how a simple waitress could buy a totally modern apartment short of being married to a rich man. Well the answer was very simple she was not the one paying for it, others were in two ways. One was Elizabeth could hack her way into any system and skims the accounts of major corporations. She only took enough to pay her smaller bills, say five thousand per account. She had made quite a name for herself in the computer world many hackers of various levels commended her on her fine skills.

The second way she paid for things was by credit cards that belong to other people. The government would call her an identity thief but Elizabeth hated that title because she did not become you in anyway she merely took your name long enough to use the card she had made with your account information on it.

Elizabeth at the moment was getting ready to go to work at a sports bar called _Score_ it was the only place in London that played all American sports. It was a tourist place but it suited Elizabeth's needs perfectly. It was a cover job.

Elizabeth was currently in her home on one her livelihood: her computer. She was currently working on a new program to break codes on any account. It was very hard work.

A knock on her door snapped Elizabeth out of her motions and she stood up slightly grateful for a chance to rest and went to answer it. Making sure on her way to close and lock up the room which held her computers, hard drives, very expensive modems that led federal officers on wild goose chases and a card making machine.

Elizabeth opened her front door to find her ex-boyfriend William Turner standing outside with a bouquet of long stem red roses. Elizabeth sighed but plastered a smile on her face, she may have been a thief but she was a polite one.

"Hello Will, what can I help you with?" Elizabeth hoped if she kept things business like he might leave right away; no such luck he stayed put a puppy dog look in his eyes.

"Elizabeth." He half whispered her name in awe. Elizabeth wonder why she thought when he said it like that she thought it sweet and attractive but now it was just annoying.

"Elizabeth please marry me, if you did I would take such good care of you." Will asked holding out the roses to her.

Elizabeth looked away, "Will I don't need you to look after me." She turned back to him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Elizabeth." Will said her name again in a shuddering breath. "I can take you away from a life of crime."

Elizabeth not wanting to marry Will but not wanting him to cause a scene and call the cops on her took a single red rose from the bouquet and meekly spoke in a low voice.

"I'll think about it Will." She smiled slightly and Will returned the smile he was happy with the answer for now.

"Alright I can wait a bit linger if you want to, I'll see you later." He pushed pass the door a kissed Elizabeth chastely on the lips. Elizabeth smiled as he pulled back and left.

Elizabeth went back inside her home and shut the door. She leaned against the door for a moment listening to Will's retreat and then examined the rose in her hand. Will, had once again forgot she hated red roses. Tossing the flower into the trash, Elizabeth went to her bedroom to change, she forgotten again she had to be at work but thankfully Will showing up had reminded her of responsibility.


	3. Chapter Three: Easy Money

Tricking the Devil: Chapter Two

**Hope you enjoy: Shill is the helper of a conman, and a Mark is the person being conned…great stories behind the names but to long to get into. Next chapter will be centered on Liz, Will and some Jack but mostly Liz and why Will drives her crazy. So please review and enjoy!**

* * *

Three days and several short cons later, Gibbs was sitting in what he called his home but honestly looked more like a junkyard with all the broken knickknacks and trash that littered the place, he was relaxing in his old lazy boy recliner watching a rugby game drinking a six pack.

As he sat drinking and his eyes staring blankly at the game he was actually thinking that Jack Sparrow was indeed daft.

Gibbs could understand conning Barbossa; he could understand trying to take him for a million, but, to ask for eight million in cash…was just a daft thing to do. But Gibbs said he would do this con as his last, and plus he made a side bet with Jack if they pulled it off he'd eat his old slippers and Gibbs never turned down a bet.

So letting the worry drain from his mind he relaxed into his chair, popped open a beer and watched as the players bashed into each other.

* * *

Former Captain Jack Sparrow, who kept the title because he felt it suited him, was sitting in his kitchen of his stylish flat in central London putting the finishing touches on the officially forged bank document. It was a simple note that would hopefully lure Babosaa to spend some money to make money.

* * *

It stated:

_Good day Mr. Hector Barbossa,_

_I am president of Marytime Bank in South London, England and have a most opportune venture for you. The venture I speak off would require little of your time yet would make you millions of dollars for that time. _

_The venture is this; millions of dollars have been procreated from certain activates regarding government control of other nations wealth during war times. The money cannot be moved; however it can be moved into foreign currency. If you will help me and a few others invested, it can be done with out alerting the Officials. _

_In this envelope is a first class ticket to London if you decided to come. Call the number on the next page and we shall set up a meeting. Remember the opportune moment waits for no one. _

_Sincerely,_

_President Zukerkorn_

* * *

Jack quickly signing the fake name and making sure to place the plane ticket inside the envelope sealed it and smiled in pride at his excellent work.

The first step to the con was done now all he needed was to get himself and Gibbs ready. Plus he had to do a bit more research on Barbossa before he arrived, Jack hoped it would not be difficult research, the book work was more of Gibbs' forte but since this was Jack's idea Gibbs was merely a _shill_ in the con.

With the work finished Jack dropped the letter on the kitchen table and went to take care of the job he really did not want to do.

Going to his bathroom he took one last look at his trade mark facial hair and shoulder length long hair. Taking out the necessary tools he began to cut it and shave. He always cut his hair himself because Jack believed those schooled in beauty knew nothing about it.

After cleaning up the mess and admiring his new younger twenty-five looking face he grabbed his black leather coat from the couch, along with his keys and the letter and went out to get what he and Gibbs needed for the con.

* * *

After mailing the letter Jack went to an upper town men's suit store and bought two new suits for the con for Gibbs and himself. He paid cash, which had surprised the young woman working the resister as the suits rang up thirty-five hundred dollars American, still she gave him a smile along with her number and Jack gave her a grin and left the small paper. Jack knew she was only after his hard-earned stolen cash.

* * *

Jack then went to drop the suits off at Gibbs' place. Gibbs took one look at the brown and a size to small suit and made an annoyed face.

"I hate brown…and it's too small." Gibbs whined while going to open his last beer. Jack took the beer from Gibbs and drank. Gibbs wished he could have shot Jack just then.

"High-time you went on a diet mate." said Jack and after he finished the beer left Gibbs' place and went to a local pub to have another drink and to find an easy _mark_ to tie him over for a while.

Jack sat in a corner booth facing the door so he could read the _marks_ that came in and out. He was on his third beer of the day when an easy mark came walking in behind three of his pals.

The mark was fairly around Jack's height and had short curly brown hair, brown puppy dog eyes and a goofy smile. Jack could tell this guy tried to see everything through a pair of rose colored glasses.

_Unlucky for you mate…_

The _mark_ was also the only one still wearing his name tag from work. Jack was trying to decide with short term con would be best when the Will Turner pulled out an ATM card. Jack silently thanked Will in his head; the bloke had chosen for him.

Knowing that the particular pub did not accept checks or cards of any kind, Will Turner would have to go to the bank only a two minute walk from the pub. Jack slipped on his sun glasses, paid for his drink, and discreetly followed Will out of the establishment.

Jack saw Will enter the local bank, this showed Will preferred to talk to people then to get the cash from a machine which was faster…that meant Will was a people person. So when Will came out a few minutes later and Jack called to him, Jack could only smile on how easy it was to bait Will.

"'Scuse me, sir." Jack stopped in front of Will. Will smiled warily at Jack.

"Yes how can I help you sir."

Jack took out his wallet and gave it a very fast flip. "Special agent Roux is the name and I have a favor to ask of you."

Will puffed out his chest slightly; guys like Will always wanted to help people. "How can I be of service?" Will asked.

"The teller that just helped you has been under investigation for counterfeiting money for sometime. I need you to help me catch him." Jack paused to allow his words to sink into Will's head.

"Erik, are you sure? I have known him for years." Will said shock through out his voice.

"Yes often times it is those who you least expect…but are you willing to help you government put a criminal behind bars?" Jack asked putting the right note of solemn understanding in his voice.

Will looked uncertain but nodded yes, Jack smiled inwardly…it was too easy.

"You are a good man sir, now here is what you do. You take out half of your savings; make sure you get the same teller. Then you have him put the money in an envelope and do not touch it at all, bring me the money, I bag it." Jack pulled out a plastic bag from his coat pocket. (Jack usually had butterscotch candies in the bag but he forgot to empty out his pockets and refill).

"Then I give you a note to take to the manager he will return the money you took out as he knows about this operation. Are we clear sir?" Jack asked and Will nodded in understanding and went back inside the bank.

A few minutes later Will came back out holding an envelope. Jack took out a pen and paper, (he was slightly amazed at what he found in his pockets at times.)

"Nine thousand dollars Agent Roux." Will informed Jack and put the money in the plastic bag and sealed it. Jack wrote down the price and something else and folded the paper. Will handed over the money and Jack handed over the note.

"Thank you very much and your country thanks you." Jack said placing the money in his pocket and watched Will head back inside.

When Will managed to get a hold of a bank manager and then find out that he had been conned when the manager denied anything about government investigations, Jack was already driving home in his Pontiac GTO nine thousand dollars richer.


	4. Chapter Four: A day in the Life

Tricking the Devil: Chapter Three: A Day in the Life

* * *

Elizabeth Swann was _really_ tired.

Tried of having to put up with old age business tycoon creeps at her work, always slapping her ass and ordering her around as if she was at their beck and call and then leaving cheap tips of thirty pence or less.

That had been her work day more or less and she was wondering if it was worth it.

Walking up the many stairs to her apartment she put her hand in her hoody pocket happy to feel the compact black scanner which held the information to multiple credit accounts that would yield to vast amounts of money for her spending pleasure.

_It's worth it to a degree. _She thought as continued her ascent to her home.

She made it to her door and pulled the keys from her backpack and opened the door with the precision of a zombie. She shut the door behind her and locked it.

Dropping her bag and leaning against the door frame, she let out a sigh of contentment, she was glad to be home. Elizabeth pushed off the door frame and went into the kitchen and retrieved her self a snack of chips and soda and went to her computer room. She sat down and got to work only snacking every few minutes.

The first thing Elizabeth did after she got her self situated in her work area was connect the small scanner to her computer, and downloaded all the information she had collected.

All the cards information had come from rich business men who were either screwing on their wives with expensive call girls or had been annoying Elizabeth with their ass slaps and remarks, so stealing from then was in her opinion not wrong just business.

After downloading the information she sent everything to a machine located only six feet away from her. The machine read the data then encoded it on a plastic strip which Elizabeth would then apply to the back of a plastic credit card. No one could tell the difference.

The machines and equipment she used to do this were top of the line and untraceable. Most of the time you would have sent the information scanner to a card maker but Elizabeth felt safer making her own cards as it cut down on the people who knew what she did and thus her chances of getting caught.

After six hours and two small bags of chips later Elizabeth had made a total of six cards each ready for spending. She sighed wearily as she stood up from her seat, she stretched out her back and then she turned off all her equipment, scooped up the cards, placed them in her pocket and threw out all her trash.

Looking over to her living room clock was near one o'clock in the morning and Elizabeth was thanking the fates she did not have work the next day as going back there she knew she just might have snapped at the next man who would have talked to her. Going to her bathroom she lit a few candles and set the water to a steaming temperature and got into the shower letting the water wash away all her stress.

_This is the life_ Elizabeth thought as she rinsed out the rose scented shampoo from her long tawny tresses.

After she had finished her shower she dressed in blue flannel pants and a black wife beater shirt. She then went into her fully modern kitchen and made herself some hot tea and then returned to her room to relax in her comfy bed. Elizabeth sighed in relaxation as she sank into the fluffy mattress and soft sheets.

She did not even take a sip of her tea before she fell in a contented sleep.

* * *

It was around twelve in the afternoon when she woke up and Elizabeth cursed out loud that she had even been woken up by her phone ringing. Picking up the cordless silver phone she answers groggily and not so kindly to the caller.

"Yes." Elizabeth sat up ever so slightly as Will answered. His voice sounded oddly urgent.

"Elizabeth. I need your help." Elizabeth sat completely up now and swung her feet over the side of the bed, the slight chill of the apartment not even registering.

"Will what is it?" Normally Elizabeth would have lied to Will in order not to have to talk to him, when ever he did call on her day off it was to spend the day with her in hopes of getting her to stop her _'less then legal'_ activities, marry him and settle down.

"Elizabeth something happened I was robbed and the police don't have any leads. They say since I gave him the money they can't help me." Will said all this very fast and Elizabeth was having slight trouble keeping up after being rudely awakened.

"Okay…let me see you gave him the money so now it is not robbery right?" Elizabeth asked getting up from her bed and heading to the kitchen. Coffee was a must.

"Yes, he said he worked for…well he did not say but he did say he needed my help in an investigation…" Elizabeth cut will off.

"So you just gave some guy your money who you never met before?" Elizabeth accused stoically, the coffee machine was taking far too long and the drip, drip, and_ drip_ was very annoying.

Will hesitated before trying to come up with an excuse, "Elizabeth it was not my fault…"

"Will I know it was not your fault," Elizabeth poured her self a cup of the half brewed coffee and took a small sip of the bitter liquid. "So lets move on and what is it you want from me?" She spoke in a patronizing tone Will did not seem to notice.

"I was wondering if you could help me." Will's voice was barely audible that Elizabeth had to strain to hear it.

"Why? Is it because I have _underground_ connections?" Elizabeth joked but apparently Will had been thinking along those lines, but chose wisely not to voice them.

"You are the only one that I love and I can go to."

Elizabeth stayed silent. She could tell from the hopeful tone in Will's voice he was waiting for her to say the dreaded three words back to him.

In truth Elizabeth loved Will very dearly but, not in the way he wanted and Elizabeth Swann could never be content being a house wife. Trying to explain that to Will only brought on pain and the fear of Will turning her over to the police.

Will always made things more complicated.

"Will I'll help you as best I can and let you know if I find anything on…what's his name?" Elizabeth asked hoping she could lead Will to a new subject for discussion.

"He said his name was Roux but the police had no record of him I met him outside the bank on Elms street." Will explained as she took down the name on a note pad she kept on the kitchen counter.

Elizabeth took all the information Will had and took a drink of her coffee she knew it was going to be a long day.

"Okay I'll get back to you later." Elizabeth tried to hang up the phone but Will called her back. "Yes Will?" Elizabeth questioned wearily but she already knew what was coming.

"Have you though about what I asked before?" Will's voice was nervous as if he was expecting the answer to be yes and could hardly contain his joy.

_Yes and all the other times_. Elizabeth thought sardonically.

"Later Will…I've got…I just need more time. _Please_." The please was said with more pleading to let her go then to let her have time to think.

"All right I'll talk to you later." Will's farewell sounded forced and Elizabeth knew she was running out of time.

Letting a frustrated sigh out, she downed the last of her coffee and refilled her cup, she had a busy day.

* * *

Elizabeth sat in front of her computer making her very expensive modem work over time. She had been working since she had hung up with Will and so far nothing had been found on Agent Roux, at least as far as Interpol files were concerned.

Looking back on the notepad Elizabeth could not help but let out a snort of frustration, "Not much to go on is it?" She asked the empty space around her.

It was while looking over the bank's security feed Elizabeth spotted a solution to her problem. The banks had no outside cameras except the ATM one. However, the row of lamppost outside the banks had camera installed to catch cruisers and speeders. This solution though would take some more time as she now had to hack her way through city servers instead.

Two hours later she had found the right footage of Will and 'Roux' outside the bank. She enhanced the footage as best she could of the man talking to Will, removing as much blur and static as she could. When she was finished she printed out the picture.

The photo was still slightly blurry, but she could still make out the details of the face, even if it was a profile shot. He was good looking and no doubt put his looks to his advantage. Stuffing the picture into her bag, she put on her coat, a pair of sunglasses and tucked her hair under a messenger cap she went off to start a search for 'Roux' and to do a little shopping.

* * *

First thing Elizabeth did was from each card was withdrew money from various ATMs far from her home and did shopping at her favorite stores. She then returned home and dropped off all her purchases before leaving once again to find Will's robber.

She went to the bank on Elms street and before going inside to question the employees she made sure no stray hair crept out from under her hat, being recognized at any bank was asking for the cops to find you and Elizabeth prided herself on being able to keep a very low profile.

She went inside. She asked the two tellers working if they had ever seen the man showing his picture. The only reply she received was giggling over how cute the man was. They had never seen him but wish they would.

_A lot of help that was_. Elizabeth thought staring at the picture.

She did have to admit Roux was cute. _But he still stole from Will_.

So deep was Elizabeth's musing over what 'Roux' had done and how she technically did the same from others that she failed to avoid bumping into another woman.

"Sorry I did not see you." Elizabeth said helping the woman pick up her dropped bag. The woman wore a deep red dress, her nails; lips, eye shadow, all matched each other to a rose red. Her long red curls were pined against the nape of her neck with a few ringlets framing her face. In her hand she was holding Elizabeth's photo.

The words that came from the woman's mouth caught Elizabeth by surprise. "That Basterd!"

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth inquired and took the photo back from the woman who now wore an expression of anger.

"He leave you right after too?" The woman questioned. Before Elizabeth could answer she continued to speak. "Jack Sparrow is such a bleeding jerk."

"Yes." A sudden thought accrued to Elizabeth and she inwardly grinned. "I'm two months pregnant with his child and I can't find him any where." Elizabeth placed her head down, one hand settling on her well toned abs and sobbed silently. The woman placed a comforting hand on Elizabeth's shoulder.

"No worries and tears for that jerk and lucky for you I happen to know where he lives." With that the woman pulled out a paper and pin from her purse and wrote down the address. Elizabeth wiped at the non-existent tears while the woman was busy.

The woman handed her the address with a smile. "You make him pay." With that the woman moved around Elizabeth and began to walk away. Elizabeth called after her.

"Wait, what's your name?"

"Scarlet." She replied and continued on to wherever she had been going.

Now with the address in hand Elizabeth headed home, she could find Jack Sparrow the next day.


	5. Chapter Five: You Owe Me

Tricking the Devil: Chapter Five-You owe me

By: Too Lazy

_What can I say I was really motivated with this story that I finished this chapter sooner then expected. You know the drill PLEASE read and review. To those who did the last chapter you have my greatest gratitude. _

* * *

The next morning Elizabeth got up and dressed in her work clothes as she could not take the day off but managed to get a later shift.

Although she was quite cold in the mini skirt as the weather had been oddly chilly that morning. Not to mention she had been waiting across the street of Jack Sparrows' building since six thirty in the morning just to make sure she would catch him.

_What was I thinking?_ Elizabeth sulked as she pulled her hoody a little more around her.

She would have just gone inside Jack Sparrow's complex but the place was like a fortress, all gated, keypad and keycard locked. She could have broken in easily enough but the main entrance was out in public view, her breaking in would only cause her unwanted grief.

Taking a sip of the tea she had ordered from a local café and wishing that he would leave his flat so she could see what he did before she would approach and persuade him to give the money back…if he didn't then she could deal with that situation too.

Thinking of the Devil, Jack Sparrow came down the front stone steps of the building jumping the last three before in daring move ran across the street managing to avoid the oncoming traffic and causing several motorist to screech to a halt and honk at him. Jack just gave a cheery wave to the angry motorist before continuing his destination the café and no less in the direction of Elizabeth herself who was sitting on a bench.

Elizabeth pushed her sunglasses up the bridge of her nose and pulled her hood a bit more over her head while sipping her tea pretending to stare across the street with as much aloofness as possible. Jack went into the café with out sparing a glance at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was not sure why but she was rather annoyed at that.

He disappeared inside for a few minutes before reappearing with a croissant with chocolate and almonds sprinkled on top. As he was walking past he stopped, momentarily, and gave Elizabeth a little wink and then kept walking. Elizabeth rolled her eyes, although that annoyed feeling of being ignored by him was gone and a tiny smile appeared on her face.

He walked to the corner of the street and hailed a cabbie. Elizabeth looked at her watch it was ten-seventeen. Getting up she to hailed a cabbie and instructed him to follow Jack at a safe but reasonable distance and the cabbie was more then happy to at the money Elizabeth was holding up.

* * *

The drive was around thirty minutes long taking them to the warehouse district of east London. Jack got off in front of a rather new looking warehouse and his cabbie drove off.

Jack disappeared down an alleyway; a slight jaunt in his step.

Elizabeth told her cabbie to keep driving for a moment before stopping and then instructed him to wait for her.

Elizabeth then walked to the warehouses and went down the same alleyway Jack did only he is nowhere in sight. The very end was blocked off by a gate with barbed wire lining the top.

_Where'd he go?_ Elizabeth thought, quickly looking around for any other alleyways or doors.

Elizabeth knew Jack could have not of gotten far but before she could figure out where he had gone off to gun shots rang out. They were coming from the building on the right side.

A few seconds later Jack emerged from the building out of breath. In one hand he was running with a black leather suitcase and in the other held a ten millimeter _GLOCK _twenty pistol.

"You again? What the bloody hell are you following me for?" Jack questioned as he approached Elizabeth. Elizabeth was ecstatic to note that at least he was not pointing the gun at her.

"I know I'm good lookin' but no need to stalk love." Jack gave Elizabeth a pitiful look and Elizabeth was affronted at his patronizing tone.

"Not what I was doing you son of a…" Elizabeth took a sudden grasp of Jack's shoulders and pulled him to the floor with her. Just in time as two bullets zoomed where their heads used to be. The angry man who had fired the shots tried again only his gun was empty.

Jack fired his own gun and the man ran back inside the warehouse.

Time was limited.

Jack handed Elizabeth the brief case and grabbed her hand, pulling her with him.

"Come along love, we can continue conversation of your fetish of me in a less hazardous location." They ran from the alleyway.

"Whatever!" Elizabeth snapped and pulled Jack towards her waiting cab.

"Jack Sparrow!" The angry man shouted and fired another round; it hit Jack just as he was getting in the cab.

"Drive!" Elizabeth shouted at the cabbie that did not have to be told twice and sped off. The angry man was soon out of sight.

Jack began to take off his coat and Elizabeth helped, Jack taking notice smiled at her. "Can't wait to get me out of my clothes eh?"

Elizabeth gave him a glance before being less then careful pulled off the coat and pulling back the sleeve of his once white shirt which was now stained with blood and dirt. The crimson blood trickled down his fore arm making his sparrow tattoo less then visible.

Elizabeth taking off her hoody cleaned the blood from his arm and around the wound reveling that the bullet had only grazed Jack; there would be no need for a hospital.

"Just a graze you'll be fine." Elizabeth informed, pulling his sleeve back down.

"You a doctor Love?" Jack asked placing his gun in the pocket of his coat.

"No my ex," Elizabeth sighed, "the man who I wish was my ex is a registered nurse. I picked up a few things." Elizabeth said nonchalant before turning to the driver. "Seven hundred quid, off the record if you drop us off where you picked me up earlier."

"Want to be your ex?" Jack repeated as Elizabeth sat back, he had a small smile on his face despite the pain in his arm. Elizabeth had a feeling it was not his first bullet wound.

"Yeah." Elizabeth said quietly not even sure why she had told Jack anything. The rest of the trip back was in silence.

* * *

When they arrived in front of Jack's building Elizabeth handed the cabbie seven hundred quid and the cabbie took off. Both Jack and Elizabeth had a feeling he was not going to be working in that neighborhood again.

"You're paying me back." Elizabeth said as she followed Jack up to his flat carrying the brief case for him.

"Yes dear." Jack said opening the door to his home and once inside Elizabeth set to work on his wound using what she could find in his apartment.

"Well love can I have your name or…ow bloody hell!" Jack yelled as Elizabeth poured vodka on his wound. "Waste of liquor!" Jack accused; Elizabeth shrugged in response.

"You had this lying around for years and it was all I could find to clean the wound." She placed the still mostly full bottle on the table. Jack nodded sullenly as she was right; the bottle had been a gift from Gibbs when he moved in the place: that was four years ago.

"My name is Elizabeth Swann by the way." Elizabeth had no real clue why she gave him her real name and she did not want to know.

"'Lizbeth, that's nice name love." Jack replied a devilish smile on his face as he watched Elizabeth.

"You stole money from my boyfriend and I would like it back." Elizabeth explained taking a seat near Jack and wiping the excess blood and alcohol away before applying gauze to his wound. She had to admit Jack had nice arms, not to muscled but not to stringy either.

"You mean the one who you wish was an ex-boyfriend." Jack said, then noting her little bit more then friendly caress of his arm smirked, "Well you can't help wanting to leave you bloke after having met me." Jack shrugged and Elizabeth pulled tightly on the gauze making Jack flinch in pain.

"Easy on the goods darlin'." Jack reprimanded while Elizabeth finished her work and stood up to clean the small mess that had gathered on the table, Jack followed her to the kitchen.

"Can I ask you something?" Jack inquired while fixing his sleeve and did not let Elizabeth answer his question. "Why come after me for this bloke when you have no interest in him?"

Elizabeth threw out the trash and turned to Jack who waited patently for her answer.

"Because." She answered lamely turning away facing the sink and washed her hands just for something to do. In her head the real reason was because she had made the mistake of telling Will everything about herself, and now she lived in fear he would betray her to the cops.

"_Because_ is not a sentence or an answer 'Lizabeth." Jack quipped.

Elizabeth turned around to retort but stopped as Jack was standing only a few inches in front of her. Apparently Jack knew nothing of personal space.

"He has something on you." Jack stated and Elizabeth's doe brown eyes widen in surprise.

"How did you know?" Elizabeth asked, her back hitting the counter and she found her self trapped between Jack Sparrow and a hard place.

'_Not a bad place to be.'_ The naughty part of her mind supplied and Elizabeth pushed away the thought immediately.

"Well in the years I have been a conman no mark has ever found me," Jack's face was dangerously close to hers, all she had to do was tilt her head and their lips would meet.

"Secondly," Jack continued, "You have a lot more currency then what is normal for a waitress working at a tourist pub." Jack reached around Elizabeth and pulled two glasses from the dish rack next to the sink, before pulling back and moving to the other counter.

Elizabeth let out a slow breath; she had been holding it in. She also cursed her stupidity of wearing her work clothes and that if she did not leave soon she was going to be late.

Jack pulled out a bottle of rum from a cabinet and sat himself on the counter pouring the amber liquid into each glass and held one out to Elizabeth. She took it.

She took a sip for courage before speaking again, "You have great perception of the human being Mr. Sparrow but the fact remains I want the money back." She then took a deep drink of the rum and placed the glass in the sink.

Jack raised an eyebrow at her action.

"I'll be back tomorrow." Elizabeth said, she grabbed her ruined jacket from the table before tossing it in the garbage seeing that is was stained with blood and no longer salvageable. Jack hopped of the kitchen counter and followed Elizabeth to the front door.

"What happens if I don't give you the money in question love?" Jack took a drink from his glass watching Elizabeth carefully for a reaction.

Elizabeth opened the door, "Let us hope it does not come to that Mr. Sparrow."

Jack pushed the door shut, and Elizabeth faced him, "Now Elizabeth we have been shot at together so please call me Jack, but if you are insistent on using a title then it is _Captain_ Sparrow savvy?"

Elizabeth could not suppress the smile that crossed her face.

"Fine _Captain,_ Sparrow till tomorrow then." Jack nodded to her and with that she left his flat.

When she had left Jack had checked his suitcase only the few top bills had blood on them he was pleased. From his back pocket he pulled out Elizabeth's ID card. 


	6. Chapter Six: Breaking in or is it?

Tricking the Devil: Chapter Six- Breaking in or is it?

By: Too Lazy

_I love you guys so many nice reviews and a lot of people who don't review I thank you all for reading and hope you enjoy because with out you this is not worth doing._

_Disclaimer: I don't own a thing because if I did you'd think I would be working on the Pirates movies._

* * *

Jack sat on his comfy black silk couch flipping the channels of his flat panel television not paying attention to what was on. He was in deep musing over the earlier events.

Jack Sparrow former Captain of Britain's Special Operations Unit was rarely if ever surprised.

Today as it were, Miss Elizabeth Swann had done what most thought was impossible and surprised him.

He had to admit the young woman was good and unlike most women that he knew (and he knew quite a few) they would have ran off the screaming for the hills in the situation that they had encountered earlier that day. Miss Swann had not; instead she had stayed with him and to his amazement, she had saved his life, patched him up, and did not slap him for his remarks or go to the cops.

Yes, she was indeed, quite a different woman and Captain Jack Sparrow was intrigued enough to want to learn more about her. Funny thing was Jack knew his sudden attraction to Miss Swann was not just out of curiosity or that he found her pretty, it most likely had to do with they were both living a life of hidden crime. People like him and her lived in a world that most of society frowned upon mostly because they were afraid while Jack and Elizabeth took chances and reaped the benefits.

He was a con artist and she was… well Jack was going to find that out soon enough. First things first, after taking a quick shower and changing into some warn jeans and a black button down shirt and a pair of black boots, Jack took some of the cleaner money out of his case and made sure to have Miss Swann's ID in his jacket pocket before he left his flat. He had some things to do first.

* * *

Elizabeth had been at work for thirty minutes before she considered her job (that she really did not need) the most mundane thing she had ever done.

Her little near death experience with Jack Sparrow left her with a myriad of conflicting emotions; some she had never experienced before and never wanted to again yet others emotions she hoped to.

"Hey waitress!" A patron shouted over to her, she had purposely been ignoring him since he first ordered as he was a very rude man and had made her send back his food three times because according to him, the stake was not well done.

"I'm ready to go!" He shouts to her even though she is only two feet from him.

"Sorry sir." Elizabeth says before putting down the bill on the table. He places his credit card down before Elizabeth can leave and Elizabeth takes his bill and card to the resister with the motions of robot. There she takes a quick look around then pulls out the scanner from her apron pocket and scans the card before ringing up the man's bill, when he has left and she goes to clean the table her tip his an American penny.

"Melody, can you cover for me the rest of the day?" Elizabeth asked her fellow worker, a short, blond, green eyed woman with a sunny smile and honest opinion about anything. Elizabeth liked her.

Melody looked up from the resister, "Sure I can, be grateful for the tips. You feel alright Elizabeth?" Melody asked casually enough but there was no disguising the concern in etched in her features.

"Yes, I'm just a bit tired; I think I'm getting the flu or something." Elizabeth answers softly as she takes off her apron and puts it in her bag, she grabs her coat. "Thanks for covering I'll see you later." Elizabeth says as she finishes packing up her stuff and Melody just nods in understanding, she hated her job to.

Elizabeth on her way home decides to spoil herself with numerous goodies of Chinese food and ice cream, health is dammed by this point.

* * *

Before Elizabeth has a chance to place her key in the lock Jack Sparrow opens her door theatrically.

"Finally." He said turning his head and exhaling a plume of smoke before taking the food Elizabeth held in her hands. "Chinese food good choice love did you know you have nothing in here that doesn't taste like tofu except for the coffee, which by the way I finished." Jack asked setting the food down on the table. Elizabeth said nothing and was standing at the doorway still; she did not know what to think.

Jack looked up and saw she hadn't moved and her mouth was slightly agape by Jack being inside her home. "Love, might I ask why you have a fascination at staring at me?" Jack said playfully and that snapped Elizabeth back to reality she slammed the door and approached him menacingly but Jack stood his ground.

"You basterd..." She began but Jack interrupted her.

"Actually love I knew my dad...or I think he was my dad." Jack said rubbing his chin in thought but that only made Elizabeth angrier. Jack then moved around her and put the ice cream away, Elizabeth counted to ten before she spoke again.

"Why did you break in?" She asked pleasantly enough and Jack swallows the chow main he was eating before answering.

"I didn't break in." Jack said before sitting down and kicking his feet on the table. Elizabeth slaps at his feet and he puts them on the ground. She then goes to the cabinets and pulls down two plates and places one in front of Jack.

"Then what do you call being in my home when I did not invite you?" She asked pulling the carton away from Jack and places a generous amount of food on her plate before putting the rest on his. She does the same with the rest of the cartons.

"I would call that making my self at home, in which case you may not have invited me but the manager did." Jack smiled then took a bite of some barbequed chicken. "She was _very_ helpful."

Elizabeth snorted placing down her chop sticks; this is the second time this has happened she really needed to move.

"Okay, Mr. Sparrow what do you want?" Elizabeth asked irritably, she had a bad day and Jack was so far not making it seem any better.

"Well I was curious to what you did as I could not figure how you could afford a snazzy place as this and its _Captain_ love if we're going to be using titles." Jack reminded her as he pulled her ID from his pocket she took it with a role of her eyes. "Regarding that fact I noticed that you have room locked up tightly, which only increased my curiosity about what you did to manage your life style, so after having made my way into that secure little room I notice various degree of technology about, so the led me to the conclusion that you do you misdeeds with the aid of technology it self."

"I am what the Government calls an identity thief which is an unfair name." Elizabeth said matter a fact, she realizes she had just told him her biggest secret in one day compared to Will which took years. She tries to play it off but Jack takes notice of her unease.

"No worries darlin' I have no need to send you prison to become the pet of another woman, which would be a nice daydream for men in general but, you're much to pretty to be locked up at any rate." Jack said before digging in to the fried rice.

"Thank you...I think." Elizabeth flustered at his compliment. They ate in peace after that, it was not until Jack was refilling their drinks that a sudden thought of why he had come by in the first place besides to see what she did illegally for a living popped in his head.

"Oh," Jack snapped his fingers in recognition, causing Elizabeth to give him her full attention, "almost forgot Elizabeth got something for you." With that Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet leading her to the living room, she followed willingly.

Jack picked up from behind the couch box wrapped in blue paper and a white bow. The package was expertly done and Elizabeth was reluctant to open it.

"Thank you Mr. Spar, I mean Captain." Jack raised an eyebrow at least they took a step forward.

Elizabeth sat on the couch and Jack took a seat beside her. She carefully took off the ribbon and then taking a deep breath tore off the paper. The box was plane white and when she opened that and removed the white tissue paper there rested a tan leather jacket, an _expensive_ tan leather jacket by the look of it. Resting on the coat was the money she had spent saving his life.

"I felt bad, with you ruining your jacket and all this morning it is quite cold in the mornings." Jack said with false bashfulness Elizabeth laughed slightly. "Well go on try it on love."

Elizabeth smiled with child-like glee and tried it on. It fit perfectly.

"Thank you Captain." She then gave Jack a kiss on the cheek and went to place her coat away for use in the morning.

"Well I best be off pet." Jack said as she was returning to the living room he was looking for his own jacket.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for desert?" Elizabeth asked from the kitchen as she grabbed the carton of ice cream from the freezer and returning to the couch. She got comfortable and held out a spare spoon to him while flipping through the channels on TV.

"Can't have a nice meal with out dessert although, we should have eaten dessert first." Jack plucked the spoon from Elizabeth's out stretched hand and sat back down next to her. They ate from the carton watching _The Crow_ as it was the only thing good on.

* * *

When the movie was over Elizabeth walked Jack to the door.

"Thanks for the dinner love." Jack said appreciatively as he stood in the hall lighting up a cigarette.

"Your welcome, have to do it again sometime." Elizabeth smiled and Jack turned to her.

"Are you asking me on a date Elizabeth?" Jack inquired with a devilish grin.

"Hardly Jack." She replied nonchalant but she could not suppress the smile on her face.

"Ah, now I'm Jack, good to know Elizabeth, in any case if you won't ask me I'll have to ask you then."

"You can ask me Jack, doesn't mean I'll say yes." Elizabeth quipped leaning her head on the door.

"So what would you say then?"

"Maybe." Elizabeth replied airily.

"Maybe." Jack repeated thoughtfully rubbing his chin. "I can work with that, good night Elizabeth." He gave a small salute.

"Goodnight Jack." She shut the door after he had left the hallway and leaned against it smiling and blushing like a fifteen year-old school girl.

* * *

The next day at work Elizabeth was surprised by Jack showing up. Although she would not admit it out loud she was happy to see him.

"Jack what are you doing here?" She asked moving away from the register, so far she had three cards to make when she got home plus the others she had failed to do last night.

"I thought _maybe_ you'd like to come and have something to eat, possibly drink." Jack asked waving at the eavesdropping Melody. Melody blushed and walked off to go serve some customers.

"It's only noon Jack." Elizabeth said looking at her watch and back to him.

"Somewhere it's a drinking hour. Come on not like you can't afford to miss a day's work." Jack indicated with the double meaning of her illegal activities.

"Go on Elizabeth I can cover for you, I could use the extra hours." Melody said as she moved around them to the register to ring up the customers.

Even through Elizabeth knew she should not leave work, or that she should be seeing another man while still (technically) seeing Will, she agreed.

'_What's one harmless little date anyway, most likely nothing will come of It._' she counseled her self as they left the pub so Elizabeth could change into more suitable clothes.

If only she knew better.

* * *

**Three months later**

"Lizzie love, have you seen my shirt?" Jack asked rummaging around the living room where he swore he removed it while there were on the couch...or was it in the kitchen he couldn't remember.

"You mean this one?" Elizabeth asked coming out of the bed room wearing in fact the shirt in question.

"Yes that's the one but I think you look far better in it then I do." He grinned thinking maybe he could meet Gibbs later to talk about the Barbossa plan that seemed to have been inactive so far.

"Well since I'm wearing this one you can ware the other one you left behind." She said walking back to the bed room. "Or you can try and take this one from me."

Yes Jack could meet Gibbs later.


	7. Chapter Seven: Bad Luck and William

**Chapter Seven-Bad luck and Will**

_Thanks for all the nice reviews I hope this chapter makes up for the long absence and review this and I give Jack a bottle of rum!_

* * *

"So you promise you'll be back on time." Elizabeth called from the bedroom getting ready for her last day of work as Jack looked for his coat in the living room.

"Yes, I promise as soon as I am done with Gibbs I'll be back here." Jack said only half paying attention to her he was just automatically repeating what Elizabeth wanted to hear. Elizabeth appeared from their bedroom fully dressed before him.

"All packed?" Elizabeth questioned cynically. Jack rolled his eyes but smiled as she held in her hand his coat. He really did love his coat.

"Yes I promise to be all packed for our trip. Scouts honor." Jack said putting on his coat and saluting Elizabeth with false enthusiasm.

"You weren't a scout!" Elizabeth scoffed as she pulled her hair from her pony tail, letting it cascade down her back in a waterfall of tawny curls. Jack had to restrain himself mentally from throwing her on the couch and taking her right there.

"God no, to bloody sweet they are 'sides eunuchs all of them." Jack whispered as if it was some secret knowledge very few knew about and waving his hand in front of him as if there were a bunch of scouts there. Elizabeth shook her head wondering what she saw in Jack.

"Fine but remember the plane leaves at seven tonight." Elizabeth instructed as she turned away but Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. He kissed her before she had a chance to question his actions.

"Oh." Elizabeth breathed when she was able to again.

"Love it's a simple con, you'll be fine, we've gone over it a million times and so far you have not screwed up." Jack said comfortingly as he pushed a loose strand of her tawny colored hair behind her ear.

"I know that Jack, but, this is not like the small ones you've taught me this is a big one and a single screw up could end me behind bars." Elizabeth leans her head on Jack's chest seeking comfort and courage. Jack chuckles.

"Lizzie, trust me, if I did not think you could do this then I would not have set this up in the first place." Jack said reassuringly. Although what he failed to mention was that Gibbs had set the con up and Gibbs had no idea it was for Elizabeth. Matter a fact, Jack was on his way to tell Gibbs about Elizabeth and see how his old partner would take the news.

"Trust you, are you mad?" Elizabeth pulled back smirking.

"What's life with out a little madness?" Jack quipped, "Lizzie, just relax and no worries alright."

With that Jack left Lizzie in order to face the (proverbial) Dragon that is Gibbs, meaning he knew he was going to get a very long and _very_ loud lecture.

* * *

It had been no more then an hour since Jack left and Elizabeth was already packed and ready to leave. Of course her being ready was more because she was very nervous of the con she was going to pull mostly on her own. She was now pacing Jack's apartment, (or more like _their_ apartment since most of her stuff was ending up at his place), getting their papers in order when she realized she was missing her passport. She had left her passport at her apartment which she hardly stayed at anymore and only went back to make cards and hack into systems since Jack did not own a computer. She had a little time before work began and decided to rush her place.

Elizabeth quickly made her way inside looking all over for her passport that until recently she never used. She and Will never went on long vacations or mini breaks the way she and Jack did, matter a fact Jack had a habit of just saying 'lets go here love' and off they went.

Elizabeth found her passport on the television and grabbed it stuffing it in her bag. Checking her watch she found that she was going to be late for work if she did not hurry. As she pulled open the door she almost ran into a very stoic looking William Tuner. She was about to smile and quickly lie her way out of the situation when Will pulled her to him and kissed her harshly.

Elizabeth quickly put her hands between them and pushed him off, much harder then she intended but it was the look on his face that kept her from yelling at him. His face a mixture of disbelief, love and anger, and a terrible sadness. Elizabeth stood taller, she was going to confront the fact that Will knew the truth.

"How could you? With a man like him?" Will asked conversationally, but Elizabeth could see the anger in his dark eyes.

"Will, I am so sorry please forgive me." Elizabeth began, but will shook his head sadly and he looked into her eyes and for the first time she felt shame in her heart and looked away. She knew Will was too good a man to deserve the pain she saw within his gaze. So she told the truth, it was the least she could do and Will deserved more then that. "I am sorry you found out like this about him William, he's a good man who just..." Will cut her off his tone scathing.

"A man who steals for a living, a degenerate of society. That is who you rather be with? Why? Because he does what you do?" Will asked harshly and Elizabeth found her self both angered and sad.

"No, not that, but because he is not trying to change me William." Elizabeth answered honestly and this time Will looked away.

"I was never trying to change you." Will replied hoarsely and Elizabeth sighed wearily before speaking. This conversation was the hardest she ever had to do.

"Yes you did Will." Elizabeth began and she took a step closer to him carefully, afraid he might dash like a wild animal. Will shut his eyes as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Will, I am who I am and that does not fit with who you want me to be. I love you Will always have, but, I can't be a happy house wife trapped in a tiny flat raising children and waiting for you to come home. You William Turner are too good a man for me." Elizabeth pleaded and with her other hand forced Will to look her in the eyes. "I am truly sorry for all this."

Will took her hand off his shoulder and pulled her into a hug. Elizabeth did not resist in the least. "I am sorry if that is how I made you feel Elizabeth." He said as he pulled away from her. She smiled and Will felt his heart ache that in all their time together he never got her to smile just as she was now. "I love you Elizabeth so much that if you wanted to leave me for any other man including..._him_...I would let you go. You are too important to me to see unhappy." Will gave a sad laugh and Elizabeth nodded her acceptance of his gift.

"Thank you so much Will. I always knew you were to good to me." Elizabeth said as she and Will started walking to the front door.

"You do know that if he ever hurts you, you can come and find me." Will said always wanting to keep Elizabeth in his life no matter the pain he felt at losing her. "If you just need to talk or something or bail money." Will joked masking the pain. Elizabeth hugged him tightly.

"I will I promise." Elizabeth pulled back and kissed his cheek tenderly. Will nodded. "I'll see you soon."

Will smiled sadly and then went out the door where Elizabeth stood watching his retreating form until he turned the corner and was no longer in sight.

When Elizabeth shut the door she leaned against it for support. She felt both sad and relieved and a part of her felt both free and broken. It was odd though, she did not feel the need to wipe the tears from her face.

* * *

It was a very good thing they were in a nice restaurant, other wise Gibbs by now would have been cursing at Jack so loudly they would have been taken to jail for disturbing the peace and demonizing the children of Britain with such language used on Gibbs' part.

"Mate, listen to me, the girl is good, and she picks up really fast." Jack said and took a sip of his rum. He made a face of distaste. _Why_ _is it, the most expensive places have the cheapest liquor?_ He thought disdainfully to himself.

"Jack it's Christmas time why are you planning on giving me a heart attack for my present?" Gibbs said testily before gulping down his rum and calling over the waitress for another glass and to leave the bottle.

"Gibbs you know me better then that. You honestly think I would put myself in a situation that I could not easily back my way out of." Jack asked leaning back in his seat.

"Jack, I honestly think you are daft you know women bring nothing but bad luck!" Gibbs countered pouring himself another drink.

"Really? I thought I was rather good luck seeing as how I did the job _alone _and did not get caught!" Elizabeth dropped a briefcase by the side of the table and it landed with a heavy thud. No doubt full of cash. Gibbs was in shock and Jack smiled as he stood and pulled out a seat for her. Elizabeth did not sit down just stared at Jack and his grin vanished when he finally caught on to why she was mad. The con was set up for four o 'clock it was now five twenty eight according to his cell phone which had been lying by the side of his glass.

Jack gave a weak smile. "Now Lizzie before you get mad let me just say..."

Elizabeth cut him off her tone quite but scathing; Jack had a feeling even if they went on their holiday he was going to be sleeping on the hotel sofa.

"Jack, I don't care if a man with a squid like beard at this moment came for your soul right now, no amount of talking is going to make me forgive you." Elizabeth sat down perfectly ridged and Jack only saw an opportune moment for amusement.

"Well, actually talking is not what I had in mind right now Lizzie." Jack said his voice full of unrestrained desire as he spoke in her ear and his smile only grew as Elizabeth unconsciously shivered, however, his smile did vanished as Elizabeth elbowed him in the chest.

"I don't think I deserved that." Jack pouted as he rubbed the bruising area of his chest discreetly and both Gibbs and Elizabeth rolled their eyes and answered together.

"Yes you did!" The two turned to look at each other, their eyes filled with mild curiosity, although Gibbs did have a hint of lust in his gaze.

"I take it you're Elizabeth." Gibbs said evenly waiting to see her reaction and he held out his hand.

"I take it you're Mr. Gibbs." Elizabeth answered back giving the offered hand a firm hand shake.

"So tell me missy, you think you have what it takes to be a matchstick man, I mean woman?" Gibbs asked looking her over. Elizabeth smiled sweetly.

"That case by your knees is your cut of the money. One million untraceable cash Mr. Gibbs" Elizabeth answered sultry and light and her smile grew as Gibbs' eyes widened and he pulled the case closer to him opening it up discreetly, he shut it with a snap instantly looking to see if anyone noticed his nervousness. Jack grinned and put his arm around Elizabeth and gave her a kiss on the cheek which she excepted.

"How? The job was for a five hundred thousand limit?" Gibbs questioned gruffly and Elizabeth learned into Jack's loose embrace and answered Gibbs.

"Well I can be very persuasive when I need to be." Was all she said. and Gibbs gave a laugh and that made Elizabeth happy, it was easy to see why Jack cared for the old man so much and talk so highly of him, he worried like a father, nagged like a mother and cared with out being over bearing and he was easy to get along with.

"Welcome to the family darlin'" Gibbs said getting up from his seat and giving Elizabeth a hug. Elizabeth felt a small sting of pain in her chest as she remembered her own father. Jack picked up on this after he saw her face and smiled reassuringly. He did not know the details with her father only that when he asked her about him she immediately dropped the subject and left.

"Thank you Mr. Gibbs, By the way Jack," Elizabeth bent down and pulled from her leather laptop bag an envelope "I picked up the mail before I came over, this was there it looked important." She handed it to Jack who wore a look of disbelief.

"God damn it I was sure I put enough stamps on the letter, bugger!" Jack pouted and Gibbs placed his head in his hand wearily.

"For the love of mother and child Jack can't you even mail a letter correctly?" Gibbs sighed before looking up and seeing Elizabeth's confused expression. "Ol' Jack here was supposed to mail a letter with a ticket to Hector Barbossa to come on down and help us invest in order to steal his invested money, that was over three and a half months ago."

"Oi, this is bad luck." Jack answered hollowly, before turning to address Elizabeth's questioning gaze with a sly grin saying he would explain the whole plan on the plane.


End file.
